Mixing Auras
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: My first VanFiona fic! After the destruction of the Death Stinger, Fiona seems a little bit depressed. Doctor D tells Van that an old friend of Fiona's lived nearby, and Van and Fiona go to pay a visit. Contains VF and KarlOC. Please read and review.


Hiya! Welcome, you lucky readers, to my first Van/Fiona fic.   
  
One thing I would like to note is that Lady Anna is a made up character of mine and she's a   
friend of Fiona, a second cousin to Rudolf, and Karl Shubaltz's fiancé.   
  
NOTE: I began this fic about three months (I've been busy with school, and I've 'borrowed' my   
mum's laptop so that I could work on this while I watch JAG), but getting back on track, I began   
this long before Cartoon Network decided to show the 'Final Four' episodes of Zoids. I wrote   
down the day when they were to be aired (it was Saturday, January 4), but I lost the piece of   
paper. To make a long story a bit shorter (even though this note shouldn't be this long), I   
only saw the last three minutes of episode 3, and all of the last episode. Anyhow, this fic   
was started before the episodes were aired, so let's pretend that this happens after the defeat   
of the Death Stinger, but before all of the Zoid Eve stuff.   
  
Geez, that was a bit longer than it was supposed to be.  
  
A slight warning, I'm a little dangerous on the topic Thomas Shubaltz. Upon viewing episodes of   
Guardian Force, I repeatedly threatened to beat him to death with my purple hairbrush. I'll  
try not to bash him too much, but no promises...   
  
I'm not sure of anyone's actual age, so it's more or less how old I felt like making them.  
  
Rudolf: 13  
Thomas, Van, and Fiona (ignoring the fact of old Fiona probably is): 18  
Lady Anna: 19   
Moonbay and Irvine: 22  
Herman and Karl: 24  
Doctor D: (*chuckles*) 70  
  
Rosso and Viola are mentioned, but they play no major part in this story.   
  
I don't own Zoids.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "The best bridge between despair and hope is a good night's sleep." E. Joseph   
Cossman  
  
"Mixing Auras"  
~~  
  
Van stretched his arms and fought back a yawn. It had been two months since the defeat of the   
Death Stinger (Authoress: aka the Lobster of Doom, Destruction, and Death). Thomas had healed   
from his battle wounds and was currently trying to woo Fiona. Again. As for Fiona herself,   
she had become a little gloomy lately, but still continued with her work; with such thoroughness   
that it worried Doctor D, Van, Irvine, Moonbay, and Zeke. As of that moment, Fiona was busy   
typing, tying to put all of the files from the recent battle into order.   
  
The capital of the Republic was being rebuilt, as were many of the cities that had been   
destroyed. Some were beyond repair; those were left to be dealt with at a more less   
nerve-straining time. As for the Ultrasaurus, it was quietly laid to rest. The Empire was   
helping in anyway they could, as was the Guardian Force.   
  
Which brought the somewhat small group of: Captain Herman, Van, Fiona, Thomas, Colonel Karl   
Shubaltz, Moonbay, Irvine, Zeke, Doctor D, and Rudolf, with Viola and Rosso, out to the remains   
of a prosperous town by the border. They were scouting the area out to see if a town could be   
built there.   
  
~~  
  
Doctor D watched as Fiona carried on a conversation with Van, talking about something. Colonel   
Shubaltz had disappeared yesterday, and only Doctor D and Captain Herman seemed to know where   
he had disappeared. Doctor D noticed that Fiona's eyes, which had been a little sad and dull   
for a while, seemed to have a little more light in them and seemed more chipper. Doctor D   
chuckled. Van was a good thing to improve Fiona's mood. As Doctor D looked around, he   
remembered the little town and suddenly everything clicked.   
  
"Fiona, could I speak with you for a moment?" Doctor D called out.  
  
Fiona nodded, and quickly walked over. Van frowned and instantly followed. Doctor D shook his   
head; Van was ever so careful to protect Fiona.  
  
"What is it Doctor D?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Doesn't Lady Anna live near here?" Doctor D asked.  
  
Fiona nodded, while Van looked a little confused. "If her house remains, it should be nearby.   
She lives about 70 kilometers from here."  
  
"Who's Lady Anna?" Van asked.  
  
Fiona smiled. "While you trained with the Guardian Force, I was with Doctor D looking for Zoid   
Eve. Some ruins lay not far from here, and Anna allowed us to stay on her property while we   
excavated."   
  
Doctor D nodded. "Fiona got sick while we were here, and Lady Anna took care of her."  
  
Van smiled, already liking the sound of Lady Anna. Irvine and Moonbay had wandered over,   
knowing that if Doctor D, Fiona, and Van got together, it normally resulted in something   
dangerous and life threatening.  
  
"Sounds like a nice old lady." Irvine said.  
  
Doctor D snorted. "Old? Lady Anna is nineteen!"  
  
Irvine blushed and Moonbay grinned, thinking of an evil comment.  
  
"Don't say it Moonbay." Fiona said gently. Moonbay blinked at Fiona, surprised that the girl   
had interrupted her.   
  
"Hey, Fiona, what do you say we sneak away and go see if your friend still lives around here?"   
Van asked.  
  
Fiona turned and smiled at Van. "You really mean it, Van?"  
  
Van nodded. "Yep. Let's go. Doctor D, cover for us?"   
  
Doctor D nodded and watched as Van led Fiona towards the Blade Liger. Zeke followed. Thomas,   
who had watched the entire thing, ran over to the small group.  
  
"How could you let Miss Fiona go?" Thomas asked, panic in his voice.  
  
"Don't you mean 'go off with Van alone'?" Moonbay asked, her tone sly. Thomas blushed.   
  
"I'm just concerned with Fiona's safety." Thomas said, trying to regain what little dignity he   
actually had.   
  
~~  
  
"Why does Lady Anna live out here? This doesn't seem like the place for a lady." Van asked,   
following the direction Fiona gave him as they ran through the forest. Dusk was beginning to   
set in and he hoped that Anna didn't live too far from here.   
  
"She comes from a large family, and she's the middle child. She enjoys peace and quiet, and   
she's a bit informal for her mother's liking. Her grandmother left the Eden House to Anna in   
her will; and Anna moved in at sixteen with a small housing staff that her family hired for   
her." Fiona replied. A large mansion was not far away. "Stop here, Van. It's easier to go on   
foot from here on."   
  
The trio left the Blade Liger well hidden as they walked towards the large mansion in the   
distance. Van moved branches out of the way for Fiona; and the two moved quietly through the  
dense forest.   
  
~~  
  
A hooded figure was making rounds around the Eden House grounds. As she heard the chatter and   
steps of people, she quickly moved towards it. She gazed out at the two humans and the   
Organoid and smiled. Her glaive, the weapon she used while on patrol, was ready to attack the   
intruders.   
  
~~  
  
Van and Fiona, with Zeke a few meters behind them, never heard the gentle movements next to   
them. They were only aware of someone else when the glaive came down in front of their noses.   
Van grabbed Fiona and pulled her away from it.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business with the Eden House?" the figure asked, as they stepped   
forward, bringing the glaive next to them.  
  
"We're here to see the mistress of the house, Lady Anna." Van said and Zeke roared in   
agreement.  
  
"What is the manner of your business?"  
  
A gentle smile played on Fiona's lips and stepped out of Van's protective hold. "Anna, you may   
be able to fool Van, but you can't fool me."  
  
A gentle laugh came from the hidden figure and she drew back the hood. She had light blonde   
hair that was cut at mid-back with lively green eyes. She was the same height as Fiona, and   
Fiona hugged the other women.  
  
"Fiona, it's good to see you." Anna said.  
  
Van blinked. "You're Lady Anna?"  
  
Anna looked at Van. "Fiona, you could have picked a better man. He doesn't appear to be too   
swift in the head."  
  
Fiona blushed. "Van and I aren't..."  
  
Anna nodded. "Not yet then, I take it. Yes, I'm Lady Anna Marie Charlotte Emerson. Second   
cousin to his Royal Highness, and pain, Rudolf and fiancé to Karl Shubaltz."  
  
Van blinked, evidentially surprised. "Colonel Shubaltz never mentioned you before."   
  
Karl appeared next to Anna. "I never felt a need to mention Anna before."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "You three have come a long way. Stay at the House with me tonight.   
Karl has told me some of your adventures. I'll take it that you're Van and you're Zeke."  
  
Van smiled, enjoying her no nonsense attitude, but he was puzzled over the fact she carried a   
glaive. "Lady Anna, if you don't mind me asking, why do you use a glaive?"   
  
Anna looked at him and frowned as she led the party back towards the Eden House. "First off,   
please don't call me "Lady" Anna. It makes me feel like I'm old. My grandmother trained me to  
use the glaive; it's always been my favorite weapon. True, not many people use an old-fashioned   
weapon like this, most prefer Zoids, but I've always like the light weight feel of it."   
  
Van nodded, absentmindedly fingering his favorite weapon that once had been his father's.   
  
~~  
  
When Anna showed them the Eden House, it took a lot for Van not to drool over it.  
  
'This House is amazing! It looks so safe and inviting. Like the kind of house I can imagine   
Fiona and me sharing...' Van trailed off as he realized that his thoughts were turning to Fiona   
again.  
  
It wasn't the first time that Van noticed a lot of his attention was on Fiona. In fact, he   
seemed to be thinking of Fiona more and more lately. It was easy for Van to see why Thomas was   
so interested in Fiona, any man would be. She was beautiful, smart, great with Zoids and   
computers, and very kind. She had a very giving heart and was very trusting.  
  
Anna led Van and Fiona to two separate rooms, right next to each other. Zeke roared and Anna   
smiled and pointed towards Van's room. She smiled at the two of them, as if knowing something   
yet not saying anything, and she and Karl walked away. Her room was down the hall and the room   
Karl was staying in was next to Anna's.   
  
~~  
  
Fiona smiled. The room was the one she stayed in while she was ill. She could still feel   
Anna's healing power in the room. Anna's aura still was full of her healing magic. Fiona   
thought back to when Anna told Van a little about this place. The one thing that Anna, nor   
herself as Fiona noticed, did not tell Van was that her grandmother was an Ancient Zoidian and   
Anna was the one who inherited the power of the ancient race. Through her own Ancient Zoidian   
powers, Fiona could feel Anna's aura mixing with Karl's. The two auras blended and mixed   
pleasantly. Anna knew it of course, she was part Ancient Zoidian. The little knowing comments   
about Fiona and Van had not escaped Fiona. Anna could also feel Van's aura mixing with   
Fiona's. Fiona could feel it also. She knew how well their aura's blended.  
  
She also tried to ignore how deeply her aura went inside herself whenever Thomas was around.   
  
Fiona sat on the edge of the bed. She was happy that Van could not read other peoples' auras.   
He would be able to feel theirs mixing and it would probably freak him out. She didn't tell   
Van that most of her memories from her 'past life' had yet to return, but some of her powers,   
like reading auras and communicating and sensing Zoids had. Zeke had noticed Fiona's Ancient   
Zoidian power changes, and he tired to comfort her, but there was little the Organoid could   
do.   
  
Fiona was certain of one thing. She loved Van with all of her heart. She knew she belonged   
with him, even without the constant mixing of their auras.   
  
Fiona sighed and knew that all of this thinking and soul searching would alert, and probably   
worry, Anna and maybe Zeke, so Fiona pushed all of the thoughts from her mind and concentrate   
on taking a quick bath and going to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Van woke up in a soft, comfortable bed with soft and silky sheets. For a minute, Van didn't   
realize where he was. He tensed; but he suddenly remembered the events from the night before.   
Van smiled; Karl had a fiancé that nobody knew about. Karl was a Colonel in the Empire's army   
while she was a Lady who was second cousin to Rudolf.   
  
As Van thought about the previous night, he remembered how instinctively he reacted when the   
glaive was pointed at his throat. He immediately pulled Fiona out of harm's way. He knew that   
she could protect herself, but there was some naïve quality that always wanted to make Van   
protect her. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was nearly as old as time, or if it was   
the fact she didn't remember much of her 'past life', and that she had a trusting quality when   
it came to everyone. Something about Fiona begged for someone to protect her. Van was   
determined that he would be the one to protect her. He had decided that when he first laid   
eyes on her, nearly five years ago.  
  
He knew that Thomas loved Fiona; the Ancient Zoidian tried to act innocent to all of Thomas's   
wiles, and she also ignored him. Van wasn't sure why Fiona always ignored Thomas's advances;   
he had decided that either she was too innocent to what Thomas was doing, or she truly didn't   
love him. Van prayed that it was the second option. He wondered how long he had before   
someone came who made Fiona feel protected and loved. Van wondered how much longer he would   
have Fiona in his life. He hoped it was forever; he wanted it to be forever.   
  
~~  
  
Zeke watched Van. Zeke wasn't as stupid as he looked; he knew of Van's love for the Ancient   
Zoidian that he was to guard. Zeke also knew that Fiona knew that Van loved her. The Organoid   
was curious as to how long that Fiona would keep her secret from Van.   
  
Zeke knew that Fiona wanted an honest confession from Van; and Zeke knew that Fiona had every   
right to one. She was of an Ancient race, one that was long dead, but Fiona still was alive.   
Zeke knew that Fiona didn't know why, but both Lady Anna and Zeke knew why: Van and Fiona were   
soul mates. They were souls that would always be united, no matter in what time or what form.   
Fiona's soul was unable to rest in the Ancient period of long ago, and that was why she was   
'reborn'. She needed Van. Even if she didn't know to what extent she needed Van, her soul   
needed Van's to be complete.   
  
~~  
  
Lady Anna smiled. She could feel Fiona's aura calling for Van's and Van's replying. It seemed   
to her almost like a heated passion. Lady Anna could also feel the tugs of their souls. Their   
souls wanted to united. Shaking her head, Anna knocked twice on Karl's door, and after   
receiving an okay, quietly walked in.   
  
~~  
  
A few hours later, the small group found themselves all gathered in the dining room. The   
dishes from lunch had just been cleared away, and the group was left with nothing to do.  
  
"Do you have some important, pressing matters? That a Lady of a Royal House should attend to?"   
Karl asked.  
  
Lady Anna laughed. "Goddess, no. I'm so far from my family. My father deals with most of my   
obligations."   
  
"You did tell your father of our engagement, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. My darling mother threw a fit that any three year old would have been proud to   
duplicate, but my father is quite proud of me. Daddy is happy for us, and he will be attending   
our wedding in three months. Mother, on the other hand, I'm not quite sure about... Fiona,   
will you, Van, and Zeke be at my wedding? It would mean so much to me!"  
  
Fiona smiled softly. "I would be delighted."  
  
Van nodded and Zeke roared in approval. A smile crossed Anna's face. Fiona and Karl both   
recognized it as 'I'm-an-angel-with-a-devious-plan' smile that Anna occasionally got.   
  
Anna clapped her hands. "Let's go for a walk in the gardens!"   
  
~~  
  
Soon after the quartet had started their walk (Zeke had chosen to stay back at the House), Karl   
and Anna stealthily walked away.   
  
Karl watched as Fiona and Van, in their own little world, walked away. "You know, Fiona will   
catch on to your little plan quickly."  
  
Anna looked at him. "I know that. I'm not stupid, and besides, I read her aura. She wants   
Van as much as he wants her. They just need a little push in the right direction."  
  
"And what direction would that be?" Karl asked.   
  
"The direction of peace, love, and happiness forevermore." Anna replied, her eyes shining in   
delight.   
  
Karl smiled lightly, and hugged the noblewoman closely to himself before kissing her.   
  
~~  
  
It took Fiona about five minutes to realize what Karl and Anna had done. It took Van nearly an   
hour.   
  
"Fiona, where did Karl and Anna go to?" Van asked.  
  
Fiona lightly smiled. "The two of them disappeared about an hour ago. I think that they   
wanted to give us a little time alone."   
  
Van nodded, suddenly catching on to everything, his eyes widened in response. "Fiona, do they   
expect us..."  
  
Fiona looked at Van, and smiling gently, she nodded.   
  
Van's eyes widened even more, and Fiona looked down. She knew how well their auras mixed, but   
she still wasn't sure if Van completely loved her.  
  
Van looked at Fiona, and mentally smacked himself. 'Geez, how could I be so thoughtless?'  
  
Fiona was about to say something, but Van knew what he wanted, and what he should, do. As she   
began to say something, Van stopped her in a way that came so naturally to him. He kissed her.  
  
~~  
  
As Anna and Karl continued on with their walk when Anna nearly jumped out of her skin. She   
suddenly smiled, and Karl looked at her as though she had lost her mind.  
  
"I've never felt two auras cling to each other like that, and it only means one thing. Van   
just kissed Fiona." Anna said, the smile still on her lips.  
  
Karl looked at her. "Are you sure?"   
  
Anna raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. "You should know better then to doubt me."   
  
Karl gave her a quick kiss. "You're right."   
  
Anna smiled. "I wish I heard that more often."   
  
~~  
  
Fiona sighed as she slipped into Van's arms. Their kiss had lasted long enough for the both of   
them, and it assured to the both of them of their emotions. The only further assuring that   
they needed was to say the words, and Van did exactly that.  
  
"Fiona, I should have said this before I kissed you. I love you. I've loved you since I first   
saw you all those years ago. I've always felt the need to protect you, and at first I thought   
it was brotherly love, but I can now see how wrong I was. I always made sure that I protected  
you because I love you."   
  
Fiona sighed once more, slipping further into Van's warm, secure arms. She was in seventh   
heaven. "Van, I've waited to hear those words from you. I love you so much." Fiona suddenly   
closed her eyes, wondering if she should mention her power, and tell Van about how well their   
auras mixed. When Van leaned in and kissed her again, Fiona smiled into his mouth. Maybe she   
would tell him someday, but then again... Some things were better left unsaid.  
  
~~  
  
Van and Fiona finally made it back to the Eden House about three hours later. The two had   
spent the time in pure bliss. They just sat and talked, and they occasionally kissed. When   
they walked in, Lady Anna was curled into Karl's arms. They both wore identical smirks, but   
said nothing as Van and Fiona quietly headed up towards their rooms.   
  
"Think they'll do something naughty?" Karl asked.  
  
"I hate to sound rude, but Fiona is quite naïve. Nothing will go, shall we say, naughty?" Anna   
said, the smirk still playing on her face.  
  
Karl laughed, but said nothing.  
  
~~  
  
Two weeks later, Van, Fiona, and Colonel Shubaltz were back at the base. A few buildings had   
been constructed in the time that the trio was gone. The relationship of Van and Fiona had   
been kept a secret, but Moonbay and Irvine figured that something had happened. The two   
continually glanced at each other, and when they thought that no one was looking, they would   
hold hands. It was rather cute in a very sickening way.  
  
A few days later, Van and Fiona had quietly snuck away. Moonbay and Irvine shook their heads,  
but Thomas wondered where the two had gone. After a few minutes of Thomas's badgering, they   
finally gave in and pointed the blonde love-struck man into the right direction.  
  
Not two minutes later, a scream erupted from the quiet woods. Thomas ran back to the duo,   
beet read.  
  
"Fiona... and... Van were kissing!" Thomas said, before promptly fainting.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine grinned at each other, but neither spoke a word.  
  
~~  
  
Well, after a year in the making, this was finished. I finished it on my birthday too! C'est   
cool.  
  
Anyhow, I do have an idea about a little sequel. Mostly the wedding of Karl and Anna, a ton   
more Van/Fiona fluffy moments, maybe a little Moonbay/Irvine, and a bit of maniacal Thomas.   
Well, if you're interested, please leave it in your review.  
  
Now, as a nice birthday gift for me, would you please leave me a review? Please?  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
